My Never
by InspireMusic
Summary: Even the Fastest Thing Alive didn't arrive in time when she went away to another. Inspired by the song "My Never" by Blue October.
1. Surprises

Sonic stood outside a jewelry store window, looking at a ring. His eyes started to tear up just by looking at it.

"I would have bought that ring for her."

The hedgehog began walking again onto the crowded streets of the city on a late afternoon day in the fall season. His mind was off somewhere distanced by the blank look he had in his eyes as he walked.

'I was so stupid to have not seen the signs earlier. God, dammit.'

He stopped at a crossing, which gave his mind time to think about the day that his world was flipped upside down.

"I'm sorry, but I've got another guy I'm willing to be with."

Said a young, and well developed Rose to Sonic a few months back. Amy during the past few years, lost her child-like attitude and grew into a beautiful Rose in Sonic's eyes. Because of that reason, he decided to finally give Amy a chance.

"I thought.. You know, you liked me and all."

Said Sonic to Amy. She gave him a smile, out of pity because of what he said to her. She didn't want to say anything about this, but she came out with a news that she herself wouldn't have thought she would say, especially to her long time crush.

"Sonic, I'm marrying Shadow."

Sonic froze there. This beautiful Rose marrying a dark person like Shadow?

'When did this happen?'

That was all he wanted to know. He thought that this whole time Amy would still be after him, but the sad truth has just been told to him.

"I got tired of waiting for you, Sonic. So I decided to move on. Of course it was hard to do, and many of my friends helped me along the way. But Shadow..."


	2. His Rose

Amy sat under the Cherry Blossom tree outside of her backyard, looking up at the night sky.

"If only I could wish on a star…"

She said out loud to herself. She took the advice of Cream and tired to forget about Sonic Hedgehog. Sadly it's easier said than down, especially after chasing him for so many years.

"Why?"

A darker voice said from above. Amy looked straight up, trying to find the source of that familiar voice. Shadow was sitting up on one of the tree's branches, looking down at the pink hedgehog with his crimson eyes.

"Oh, Shadow! You scared me!"

He came down, landing without a scratch on him. He sat next to Amy, getting as close to her as possible.

"Now… Why do you want to wish on a star?"

To Shadow, wishing on a star was something that he couldn't understand, since he spent most of his life up close to where they were.

"So I can forget about Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy lowered her head and brought her knees up to her chest so she could lay her head on them.

"Ever since I saw Sonic back when I was young, I've always had a vision that we would one day be together, forever. The years have gone by, and Sonic shows no interest in me. So, if I could wish on a star, I would wish that I never met that hedgehog!"

By that time, tears flowed down Amy's cheeks. Shadow just stared t her, with some kind of understanding to what she said. He too would wish on a star and ask it to bring back the one thing he loved the most: Mara, and also win something.

"Well… If you didn't meet that hedgehog, you wouldn't have met me." He finally said, carefully choosing his words.

Amy's head popped back upright, looking shocked by this realization.

"You're right, Shadow! I guess if I didn't meet Sonic, then I wouldn't have had all these great adventures with you and the rest of the gang."

That drew a smile on Shadow's face, which to Amy's surprise she thought it was nice and also cute to see him smile. She smiled back at him.

"But… Going back to the wish..."

Shadow started to say, looking deeply into Amy's light green eyes. She felt her cheeks go bright pink as he jut stared.

"Y-yes-"

She could taste him. Shadow kissed her with much passion, which she returned back to him. That was her first kiss, one that she thought she was going to share with Sonic, but this one was far better than she would ever imagine. Shadow had very soft lips, to her surprise and his taste was so irresistible, she didn't want to stop. She let herself go and began to see the world through a different point of view: The one about someone who really did want her and she had him in front of her for the longest time.

"…Wow."

That was all that was heard from both of them once Shadow broke off. They only stared at each other for what seed like forever to them. Amy began to lean closer to Shadow, laying her head on his shoulder. Shadow in return wrapped his left arm around her waist. He felt.. Warm… Whole.

'_I hope that says something…'_

Shadow thought as he took Amy's left hand and kissed it.

He too saw how Amy grew into a beautiful Rose and how she reminded him of how Maria used to be around him. He didn't need to wish on that star after all; Maria was here al this time.

"My wish came true."


	3. Tying The Knot

"… He's someone different, someone that I would have never thought I would have thought I would be with. I'm… Glad that I'll spend the rest of my life with him."

Amy said, finishing her story telling to Sonic Hedgehog. Sonic didn't believe it, not to this day. He began walking once the crosswalk allowed him to.

_'Amy... God, how could I be so STUPID!'_

He didn't watch where he was going, he only heard that familiar grunting once he found himself on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Faker."

Sonic just stared at the one who stole his Rose from him. Shadow got up and picked up what he was carrying, which was a small red box. He offered to help Sonic up by extending his hand to him. The other Hedgehog took it and thanked Shadow for the hand.

"Is that... For her?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's for tomorrow's wedding. I finally got her the ring she wanted."

Shadow said, bringing a smile that went from ear to ear. Sonic saw this and felt jealously for the other hedgehog.

"Well... Good luck tomorrow, then. Just hope that she says 'I Do'." Sonic said finally after a long pause.

"Yeah, thanks Sonic." Shadow said as he began to go on his way once more.

Later that evening, Sonic sat at his bed, just staring at the tux he was going to wear for tomorrow's big event. One that he wished he wasn't going to.

_'*sigh* ... Amy... Why can't I get you out of my head? I wish...'_

Sonic got up, in frustration, and walked towards the phone that sat on the night stand. He dialed a number and listened in.

"Hey, can we meet up? Yeah, at the usual place."

Sonic arrived moments before the other person did later that night. He stood on top of Cherry Hill, looking towards the flower filled field. Even at the middle of the night, this place was still beautiful.

"Hello, Sonic. It's been awhile."

Here came the person he was waiting for, the one that had his heart. Amy stood there in front of him, wearing her custom red dress and knee-high boots. Her quills went down towards her well defined hips, and her bangs covered her right eye, since they were really long now. That, in Sonic's eyes, was something sexy on Amy. Sonic also noticed that there was something different about her, like she was... Glowing?

"Hey, Amy. How long can you stay for?"

Sonic asked, studying her very closely. He took every detail about her into his head, knowing that after tomorrow, she will be Shadow's Rose.

"I can stay for a little bit. What's on your mind?"

She walked towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic noticed that as she got closer, his heart began having a race of it's own, going faster and faster as she took each step towards him.

"I... I want to tell you something..."

He looked down towards his sneakers, pondering on the one thing he really wanted to do at that moment.

"Well, what-"

Sonic kissed her, that's all that he wanted. He wanted to feel her lips for himself before she would be taken away forever. She never returned his kiss, she just stood there, letting Sonic have a good taste. She knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Ames. I just... God dammit!"

Sonic took her hands into his, holding them tightly.

"I wish that I could be the one marrying you tomorrow! Not Shadow! But all I cared about was fame and having fun."

Sonic hands went to hold Amy's head, by the time her eyes were filled with tears. She too, deep down inside, still loved him. But, she knew that Shadow was her Forever, not Sonic. She felt bad for him. Maybe if things did work out between them...

Sonic drew Amy's face closer for one final kiss on the lips, and this time Amy did return the favor. Sonic was finally at peace. He felt lighter than air. Amy's kiss was the one thing that he wished to have, but.. For the rest of his life. Forever.

"Amy, you are the Rose that I left to wilt. I never watered you, took you to the sunlight or even gave you the love you deserve. But before you died, Shadow came and did all that. I want you to be happy. I'll always love you, Amy Rose Hedgehog."

As hard as it was for him, Sonic finally let Amy go. She was speechless, her body didn't move because of it. She heard all the sweet things from Sonic, but now it was too late.

"Sonic... Good luck." Was all that was heard.

He knew that he screwed up. He looked towards the ground, avoiding Amy's light green eyes. He felt her stare and was ashamed about what he did and said to her.

Amy began to walk away. Walking away from a future that she always dreamed about and was walking towards a future that she knew she was going to be happy with.

Sonic only stared at the ground. When he knew Amy was at a far distance, he collapsed to the ground, sobbing as he reached the floor.

"AMY!"

The tears were already flowing down her cheeks as she continued to walk away from Sonic.

All three for the hedgehogs wished for something. Amy wished, and she did forget her feelings for Sonic, but they came back as soon as there lips made contact. Shadow wised and got back Maria and finally Sonic wished and had his little piece of haven, but left him with a piece of himself he won't regain again.


End file.
